Can't wait forever
by foreveryouandme
Summary: Finn is in love with Rachel Berry. but Rachel's dating Puck.Finn confesses his love for her but is that enough for her to decide that she wants him like he wants her? Or will he be waiting forever? puckleberry and finchel   puck rachel friendsip after3RR
1. im in love with rachel berry!

**Hey Everyone! Ok this is Chapter One and there's going to be a lot of Finchel and Puckleberry friendship type of thing! OK Please R&R! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee or the characters but I do own Melanie!**

**Melanie is Finn's sister and is a sophomore like everyone else in McKinley…..more details later on!**

**Oh and Rachel is dating Puck for a small portion of the story!**

Chapter One:

Finn lied in his tiny cramped bed, staring at the cowboy wallpaper that covered the majority of the walls in his room. He was absolutely sure that his life was the worst it could ever get.

The girl he now realized he loved was dating his ex- best friend, who just got his ex-girlfriend pregnant. He didn't understand it at all. Finn definitely didn't think he deserved all of it. He never did anything wrong to anybody and all of a sudden, his life just sucks and he ends up with Quinn pregnant with Puck's kid and Rachel Berry dating Puck! He really thought the whole Puckleberry thing was way over, but he was obviously wrong. So what if they were both two _good lookin' Jews_? They just didn't belong together. In his opinion, they had no spark that made their relationship special, they had absolutely no chemistry.

But who was he to say anything? Finn sighed and looked at the alarm clock sitting on his small bedside table. The numbers 7:00 were blaring red, and he knew it was time to get ready for school. Groaning he rolled off of his messed up bed and slowly trudged down the narrow hallway in his house to knock on his sister Melanie's door.

"Mel, wake up it's already seven" he said leaning on her door. His sister suddenly opened her door causing Finn to fall face first on her blue carpet.

Laughing hysterically with her green eyes shining, Mel helped her 6ft brother off of the floor looking at his disoriented figure.

"Mel, as much as I want to yell at you for that, I'm way too tired and too lazy. I came to tell you to get ready." He mumbled lazily, words hanging out of his mouth with no meaning. Finn yawned and ran a big hand through his dark wavy hair and looked at his sister. She was already dressed in a denim mini skirt with a small lime green bow on one side with a white tight fitted t-shirt with a green leopard print to match. She was also sporting a white headband with a lime green bow and he old lime green converse which were covered in random doodles. Her long dark hair was slightly curled at the ends reaching the middle of her back.

She stepped out of her room and looked at Finn.

"Um Finn, your kinda like staring at me and it's weird, and as you can obviously see, I am ready." She said giving him a small smile before walking downstairs for breakfast.

His sister was pretty cool, he thought. She was liked by all of the gleeks and all of her teachers and mostly everyone at school. Finn just smirked and headed back to his room to get changed.

Finn's phone beeped and he jogged over to the kitchen counter to snatch it. He smiled as he read the text which was from Rachel

_Rachel- Good Morning Finn! Noah has to drop his sister off at school so I was wondering if you could give me a ride there. Plus I really have to talk to Mel. _

He grinned at quickly replied, his fingers flying across the keyboard of his black sidekick.

_Finn- Mornin' Rach __ Sure no problem. I'll b ther in 15 mins._

_Rachel- Thanks Finn! See you soon _

Finn shut his phone and laughed at Rachel's perfect grammar. Melanie walked into the kitchen eating a piece of toast with a puzzling look?

"Why so smiley this morning?" she asked with a smirk

"We have to leave now to go pick up Rachel. Oh and Mel she said she wanted to talk to you about something. But I dunno what." He replied still grinning cheekily at his smirking sister.

"Finn I definitely know you practically like love Rachel, so why don't you just talk to her about it? And don't even bring up Puck. I know she's dating him, but that's the point. Make her realize that it's you she should want." Finn just looked at Melanie. He didn't smile or say anything back, he just looked at her.

"Mel, I don't know. I don't think you understand how she feels about me right now. I rejected her so many times and I was horrible to her. I don't think she'll blow off Puck for a guy like me who's done so many things to her." He sighed and looked at his feet before glancing up at his sister's smug expression

"Finn you're talking like this is a girl I don't know. Rachel is my best friend Finn. I know her better than you do probably. But whatever, let's just go pick her up. But I seriously want you to think about what I said." He sighed and watched Mel walk out the front door. He just shook his head and took one last glance at his small kitchen before following Melanie out to his car.

He thought about what Melanie said. Now he just has to find the bravery in himself to go and actually talk to Rachel about this.


	2. need you rachel

Chapter 2

**I HOPE YOU guys like it! I know that chapter one was really short and I also know that it's taking me forever to upload this chapter.. But here it is and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: again I don't own glee I just own Melanie and any other OC's**

The car ride to Rachel's house was quiet. Mel sat in the back seat staring out the window, tapping her lime green painted nails against the black window sill. I glanced back at her, making sure she was okay. Mel let out a barely audible sight just as we reached Rachel's house. The largeness of her house never failed to amaze me. It was so different from our small one. I honked the horn once to let Rachel know that we were here. Her small dancer's figure quickly appeared in the doorway.

I gave her a wave and a sloppy smile as I took in her appearance. She was wearing black jeans and a white and black polka dotted tank with ballet flats. She had a canary yellow jacket paired with a skinny yellow headband in her hair. Her makeup was light and neutral and she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Hey Finn! Hey Mel!" she said coming up to the car. Melanie smiled at Rachel and I gave her a grin.

"Hey Rach." She just grinned in response.

As we started to drive away, I saw Melanie and Rachel whispering in the back seat , Rachel giggling lightly with her brown curls bouncing on her shoulders. Psshht... Girls.

The whole freakin' ride I didn't get a single word into their conversation. Not one single word to Rachel! Geez thanks Mel.

Relief flooded through me when I saw the school. I pulled into the parking lot and hopped out to help Rachel with her books.

"Aww, thanks Finn" she said with a genuine smile. I grinned at her and just shrugged my shoulders. I was about to start talking when Puck showed up.

"Hey babe" he said pecking Rachel on the lips. I ground my teeth together and just stared at him. I can't even look at the guy without wanting to kill him.

"Hello Noah" Rachel replied smiling at him. I glared at Puck as he grabbed Rachel's books from my arms and started to walk with her into the school. I stared at their intertwined hands with flaring nostrils and hate in my eyes. The hate was for Puck of course. I loved Rachel. But she would never know because of him. He stole Quinn, knocked her up, and now he stole Rachel- the one girl that I was determined to get back. My train of thought was lost when Melanie placed a comforting hand on my arm.

"It's only a matter of time Finn. Just stay friends for now. When you feel like it's the time, you'll tell her how you feel. And you never know- she might come running into your arms." Melanie said with a playful smirk.

"Mel, can't you just talk to her? You guys are best friends!" I sighed heavily.

"True, but it's not my place Finn. I love you but it's just not my place." She said and started to walk into school. I stood there, alone in the parking lot before following her in.

Classes were boring and I was put through a miserably 4 periods of staring at Rachel make lovey dovey eyes at Puck while he kept smirking and glancing at Quinn. Quinn. I couldn't be in the same room as her much less look at her without wanting to cry my eyes out. I'll never forgive them I thought to myself. I loved her and I trusted him. Trusted both of them. But they used my trust. I'll never forgive them.

Lunch came around much to my pleasure and I took a sea down next to Tina across from Rachel.

"H-Hey Fi-Finn." Stuttered the gothic Asian. I smiled at her and gave a small nod. "Hey."

Kurt was animatedly chatting with Mercedes about his new designer jeans that went oh-so-well with his brand new boots while Rachel was chatting quietly to Puck. And there I sat alone eating my turkey and Swiss cheese sandwich sipping my coke. Life wasn't to swell right now.

Melanie came into view at the cafeteria door and sat down next to me.

"Hey everyone!" she said cheerfully. Mel received smiles and "Heys" in response. I grinned at my sister as she tied her long locks back into a loose ponytail. Never could she go a meal without her hair in a ponytail. She hated it in her face. Typical Melanie.

" Hey Finn, I know we talked on the phone before about you giving me a ride home, but I forgot that I have dance today so Noah will be picking me up from dance and then taking me home. So don't worry about it." She said smiling.

Wait, I was supposed to take her home? Oh crap- I forgot.

"uh yeah sure no problem" I mumbled glancing at Puck who was smirking at me.

I can't take him. I just wanna punch his head off. Screw you Puckerman, I thought.

I grabbed my things and walked out of the cafeteria without another word. I was gonna get her back. But I just had to figure out how.

**You like? I hope so! R&r please! The next chapter I think will be when Rachel and puck break up. But idk for sure. Don't worry! Finchel is on the way!**


	3. i want you to want me

**Here's chap.3…I haven't uploaded in forever..Just been really busy **

**But here it is (FINALLY) and I hope you guys all like it!**

**Don't own glee just Melanie! **** r&r**

Finn was not an idiot. Sure he wasn't as quick as others and sure he wasn't too smart. But he was NOT an IDIOT. He knew that Puck wasn't really in love with Rachel. He could see the way Rachel stares dreamily at Puck and the way that Puck just smirks and her and turns his head. Puck probably wouldn't stick around much longer and he really was waiting for his chance to step back into Rachel's life. But Finn also knew that Rachel was fragile, and if Puck hurt her in any way shape or form, she'd crumble. He would not let Puck do that to Rachel. Finn loved Rachel and sure he's screwed up a few times with her but that's okay because everyone makes some mistakes right?

Whatever. He was going to get Rachel Berry back. Finn smirked to himself as he thought of a plan, walking down the hallway to glee. When he stepped into the choir room, he saw that he was the last one there except for Puck and Quinn. Huh. That was strange. He shook it off and sat down in between Kurt and Santana.

"Hey there Frankenteen" Kurt said while filing his nails. Finn shifted uncomfortably in his chair and just muttered a hey in response. He glanced over at Rachel only to see the back of her head while she was chatting animatedly with Melanie and Mercedes.

Just then Mr. Schue walked in with a stack of papers.

"Alright everyone settle down. As some of you may have remembered, today we are trying to do something a little different. Each of you is going to perform a song that expresses emotion. Now you can chose a song that you think best fits your personality, or maybe one that expresses your feelings towards someone else." He explained. Finn immediately got excited, he was thinking about singing to Rachel. He looked over at the tiny brunette and saw her practically beaming at Mr. Schue and her friends. She was probably planning out her song and choreography in her head right now.

After some discussions about the performance for next week, Mr. Schue let everyone except for Rachel and finn out of the room.

"Hey guys I wanted to ask you two if you had seen either Puck or Quinn this afternoon. They weren't in glee today as you might have noticed." Mr. Schue commented with a worried face. Rachel didn't think anything of it. "No I haven't seen either one of them. I was actually just going to look right now." She replied with a soft smile.

"Yeah Mr. Schue. Haven't seen them." Finn said as he walked out of the Choir room with Rachel as she waved goodbye to their teacher. Just as they stepped out of the room they saw Puck and Quinn talking softly in the hall with each other. As soon as Puck saw Rachel he left Quinn and came over to the pair.

"Hey Berry." He said giving her a peck on the lips. Finn's blood boiled as he stared down his ex-bestfriend.

"Hello Noah!" she replied cheerily hugging him around the waist.

Melanie was jogging down the hall with her converse tapping away at the floor. "Hey guys! Wait for me!" she said obviously out of breath.

"Ohh Rach! I know you have dance today and Puck is supposed to pick you up. But instead I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go shopping after dance. I could get Finn to come pick you up and then drop us off at the mall!" Mel squealed excitedly , her green eyes gleaming. Rachel smiled at her best friend and nodded. Then she turned to Puck who was manifestly glaring at Finn.

"Noah, is that okay with you?" she said snapping him out of his glare.

"yeah sure whatever." He muttered before giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek and turning to leave. Rachel frowned at his odd behavior.

"He's been acting strange lately." She sighed. Finn gave her a friendly one sided hug and smiled sloppily at her. She giggled and his smile grew wider.

"Okay well I'm going to go to dance now. Finn, Mel, I'll catch you guys later. Bye!" she said running away from the two.

Finn sighed and watched the girl he loved leave him. He stared at her long brown hair as it bounced against her back and he watched her small frame run out the door. He –

"She loves you." Mel said, interrupting his thoughts. Finn looked at her shocked.

"Yeah right. Course she does." He said. That sarcasm in his voice was evident.

"Rachel is my best friend. I know she isn't right with Puck. She loves you Finn." Mel said and then she was gone.

Finn slid down onto the floor against his locker. He smiled at the thought of Rachel saying that she loved him. Now he knew that he was gonna get her back. Picking her up from dance was when his plan was going to go into action. He smirked and stood up, dusting off the back of his jeans. Finn Hudson loved Rachel Berry. And he wa going to make Rachel his.

**How was that? You guys like? Know I know I'm going to add some Finchel but I don't know when. Probably next chapter is when Rachel leaves Puck and then starts to realize she loves Finn. MAYBE….keep reviewing they are addicting top read! I love when u guys review so don't stop! This chapter was extremely short cause I hurt my arm and It bugs me when I type sooo I shortened it.! Sorry! Let me know what you think about Rachel and Finn. Or do you like her better with Puck?**

***hugz***

**3 bee3**


End file.
